The Heir of the Death God
by NeoJubiSannin1870
Summary: The 4th War ended with a heft cost, after loosing everyone he loves and he becomes the heir to the Shinigami King himself. God like Naruto not much bashing except for Aizen and Tousen, (NaruSakuOrihime) femKyubi M for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

My second Story

Sorry for everyone about my previous story , I'm trying to write 10 chapters and post it up for both stories, I also have finals coming up so it will take a bit but I promise I will get 10 chapter up before Christmas on both of my stories! I'm editing it and working on it to make it good also all the chapter will be 2000-5000 words long now, I won't have to much AUthors note or replies to comments in the chapters so you get to read the story faster

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto they are owned by Tite Kubo(Bleach) and  
Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**Because if I did Sasuke would have died way long ago and Ichigo would have been less of a prick to Orihime!  
_**

Normal talk  
_'Thinking thoughts'_  
**Inner/demon/talk**  
**_'Inner/demon/ thoughts'_**

Emptiness. That's all he felt. He just defeated Obito and Madara. He just sealed the Jubis Power within him, and Kurama absorbed it all becoming the new Jubi. Kurama was able to control the potent Yang chakra of the beast and sealing it in the cage that held her previously but with a more powerful seal. The Yang chakra than slowly was purified to Yin than absorbed within Naruto all that power he became immortal. Because Kurama became the new Jubi, Naruto was able to get the Eye of the Jubi, a combination of the Rennigan and the Sharingan, without the need to have six bodies and loos of blood from the eye while having all the abilities. Also became Immortal because of the Unlimited source of chakra and natural energy, he is constantly in sage mode, but can turn it off and on without the need to gather any nature energy since the Jubi had the power of nature itself, the he has now.

The fourth shinobi War lasted for a month. And the allied forces won. With a heavy price. Everyone was dead. The biju Dama fired from the Jubi hit all the villages destroying it. Everyone he knew is dead, except her. She is slowly dying in his arms.

"S-Sakura-c-chan" he said while tears ran down his face. A soft gentle hand touched his face. He would have used the hell king revival jutsu, but he doesn't have full control of his new abilities to use it, and without the control he may cause more harm to her and have her soul eternally sealed with it.

Looking down he sees her smiling at him, with blood tricking out of her mouth. "Don't worry Naruto-Kun, I will always be with you in your heart, I'm sorry for all the burden I caused you, I know this is too late, but I Love You, I wish I could have stayed with you forever" she said weakly.

'**Naruto, I know a way to save her, why don't you seal her in you, don't worry I will build a separate place for her to stay in your mind' said Kurama as she too didn't want to see her go.**

Naruto's eye widen. Why didn't he think of that. Looking down at his love of his life he smiles. " Sakura-Chan I know a way we can be together always, I could seal you in me" he said while creasing her cheek.

"D-do I-it Naruto-Kun" she said as she struggles to stay conscious.

'Naruto let me take over so I can perform the ritual' Kurama said. After taking Over he starts doing hand seals faster than normal.

**"Demon Style: Human Soul Seal!"**

She then Slammed her hand against her stomach and pulled Her soul sealing it within Naruto.

After giving Naruto his body back, she drags Naruto into his mind scape rendering him unconscious.

(Within Naruto)

Sakura opens her eye and sees a nice room, complete with furniture, looking down she sees that she is laying on a king sized mattress with red silk aligning it. The room looks like its built for royalty. Hearing two voices coming from downstairs, confused she goes downstairs to know what's going on. When she opens the door leading out of her room she sees a long hallway with a lot of rooms, confirming her theory of her waking up in a mansion. Going down the flight of stairs she sees Natuto, talking with a ten tailed fox that is the size of a puppy resting on his lap while being stroked.

Being more confused she calls out to him. "N-Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto turns around and sees a very confused Sakura. "Sakura-chan, it's nice to see you got your strength back, I was worried when I saw you still unconscious when I entered my mind, and created this house in the space Kurma here made, you like it?"he asked.

"He was more like freaked out than worried when he saw you like that, he ran around like fool, but than I told him you were just tired still" Kurama said. she snickered snickered at memory of her container running around.

Naruto started sulking mumbling about 'stupid fox', and 'could have told me earlier'

Sakura now fully understanding what happens giggled at their conversation. She than walks over to Naruto and kisses him fully on the lips. But than starts crying.

Worrying if something was wrong he hugs her and rubbing her back, "Hime what's wrong, are you hurt?" He asked her.

Hearing his concerned voice she couldn't help but smile at him. "No it that I'm so happy that I can be with you forever, but I'm sad that there is nothing left in the shinobi world, your going to be so lonely out there" she said with tears running down her soft skin

Smiling he wipes the tears away. "Hime I will never be lonely If I got you with me, but about the thing with nothing left, Kurama being the new Jubi said she now has the ability to go to another dimension"

Looking at the fox, who is now grooming herself they couldn't help but snicker. Well for Sakura it was another reaction.

"KAWAII!" she said as she glomps the puppy sized fox who is now in the middle of being cuddled against Sakura's chest. She starts rubbing behind the ears of the fox as she smiles hearing her purr.

"Awwww she's so cute!" She said, "She's not evil at all"

Liking the way she is being handled she decided to get back to business, **"Yes I will be able to send you into another dimension, it will take of out of me but nothing serious, i will start the process now so be ready I'm going to kick you out of your mind scape" s**he said as she jumped off Sakura's lab and started chanting in a different language

"I'll see you later my Hime" he said as he kisses her, "goodbye"

"Goodbye my love" she replied seeing him fade out

(Outside mind scape)

A beam of light flows out of his seal and creates a portal. He steps through awaiting to see the new world.

Just as he enters a dark figure appears behind him. Naruto turns around and jumps back quickly in a defensive stance. What he sees freezes him to his core. Right in front of him is the same being that sealed Kurma within him. The Shinigami himself.

Clad in his white robe concealing his purple skin. Holding a necklace of prayer beads in his right hand while holding a huge tanto (Japanese dagger) in its mouth.

**"Ahh Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I was waiting for you" **he said as he hovered over to Naruto.

**"Do you know what you have become?" **Expecting no answer and seeing the confused look on Naruto's face he continued, "**You have now become Immortal, and have enough power to rival a god. But enough of that. The Dimension you are crossing is my other territory, since your dimension was mine that is now destroyed I have only one left. In that dimension I am know. As the Shinigami King and have people there that are shinigami a themselves. To make it more simpler, I am the Hokage of that world and have people working for me. Since you are from my main dimension, I have a job for you"**

Naruto getting over his shock, now understood where he was going, but hearing the the God of Death has a job for him he became serious. Standing upright in attention he awaited his orders, stubborn he may be, he won't argue against the being of death.

Seeing that he got Naruto's full attention he continued. "**There is a war coming and I saw the outcome, a lot of innocent people will die and I need you to stop it, here watch this , this will happen in the future." **He said as he puts up a projection of a event.

He sees a girl named Rukia give her Shinigami powers to a orange haired teen called Ichigo. He than sees her get arrested by her cousin and old friend. He sees Ichigo becoming a full fledged Shinigami with hollow power. He than sees all of save Rukia mission with a man named Aizen defecting Soul society with Gin and Tousen, he sees everything up to the point of the trial of sealing Aizen.

He turns to the death god. "This all happened?" He asked confused.

"**No that all will happen, I will train you hear and make you my personal and first also only student in the ways of the Shinigami so you can prepare, along with your Shinobi powers you will be my Apprentice. But Supreme Commander of all Squad, Even my Personal Squad Zero, you will answer to no one except me or my sisters Yami or Kami. O before I forget my daughters have forged a zanpakuto for you, they saw this day coming and have made it in advance. My daughters Amaterasu Susanoo Tsukuyomi wanted to apologize for how some of their power was used against you. So they put all their power into that Zanpakuto for you to use. So with all that said, do you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto accept?**" He asked.

Not wanting to pass up the offer he jumped up and down in excitement. "YES!" He yelled but than calmed after remembering something, "Will I be able to see my past love ones, and will I be able to revive them?" He asked.

Frowning the death god looks down at his me apprentice, "**I'm sorry Naruto, God of death I may be, but after my world has less than a certain amount of living things in it, all dead souls pass on to Heaven or Hell of that world, and that power belongs to my Sisters Yami and Kami, and its against the laws of the gods to take a soul if not exchanged for something equal or less value. Your father is now with your mother in Heaven with Kami,I'm sorry"**

Sad that he will not be able see them again he quickly composed of himself. "Shinigami-sensei I'm ready for your training" he said

Smiling at his pupil, **"Good, now follow me to my house where you can rest up"**

"Umm Sensei?" Naruto asked

**"Yes?"** The God of Death asked

"Do you have Another form, the form your in is freaking me out" Naruto asked, he who could blame the guy when he is seeing a 20ft tall purple being of death

Seeing the problem he laughs, "**ohh sorry about that yea hang on" h**e said as a bright light forms over him. After the light does out Naruto sees a 6ft tall man with dark black hair with dark purple highlights reaching his back. He wears a white Ron with two demon skulls on his shoulder with a tanto and a zanpakuto strapped to his side.

"Yes now follow me" he said. Naruto quickly followed him to a huge house built for 4 kings. Once he enters he is led to a room upstairs.

"This is where you will sleep" he said, "o and before I forget here is your sword" as he summons. A 6ft katana slightly curved, the sheets is pure white with diamonds layering it with designs, the guard is pure gold in a shape with a dragon and phoenix chasing each other. The handle was also laced with pure whit. When he in sheathed the blade slightly to see underneath it, he was surprised. The blade was the darkes shade of black he has ever seen. On the side there is a kanji for Shield, and Illusion, while on the other side it has a kanji of Amaterasu (she wanted her name to be there). The bottom of the blade was blood red on where it will cut its opponent.

After adoring his be weapon he thanked his new Sensei and went to sleep.

(Mind scape)

Naruto enters his mind and first checks up on the seal with the previous Jubi's Yang chakra, he sees the seem is all empty he leaves it, and heads over to another part of his mind. After entering the house he notices its all too quite. Going upstairs he sees he's love Sleeping on the bed, all comfy, and smiling while holding a orange haired baby. Wait what, baby!?

"WHAT THE HELL" he screamed waking both of them up. The baby started wailing, And Sakura picked it up while cooing soft sounds to it than sending a glare at Naruto.

"Naruto, you woke up Hitomi-chan" she said while rocking back and forth

Naruto still in shock can only point and stare, but after seeing her glare he got himself together. "S-Sakura-chan where did that baby come from, and where is Kurama?" He asked.

After calming down the baby, and putting her back to sleep she sets her down at a crib near the bed and walks over to Naruto and drags him out of the room.

She than turns around a bonks him on the head, "First of all Baka, when you see a baby don't start screaming, and to answer your question this is Kurama, after she opened the rift to another dimension she became a baby, A newborn baby mind you, half of her power not being able to stay in a newborn baby was absorbed into me, while she has enough chakra of a Kyubi, I also have the chakra of a Kyubi. I decided to name her Hitomi and raise her as our own daughter" she said smiling.

Understanding on how it happens he quickly apologized for waking her up. "What about all her knowledge?" He asked

Smiling she dragged him to another room, opening the door he sees a huge library containing all sorts of stuff from Ninjutsu to cooking to forbid on Justus. All neatly organized its it categories. "This room appeared after she became a baby this is all her knowledge"

After a long talk, Naruto Explained his situation and him being a apprentice of death. Also his mission in the future. They than went into a heated make out session only to be interrupted by a crying sound from the main room. Sakura quickly rushed over to Hitomi and picked her up.

"Aww Hitomi-Chan you must be hungry" she said while lifting up her shirt, Hitomi quickly latched on to Sakura's breast and started drinking. She hears a thud and turns around and sees Naruto out cold with a nosebleed. After a few minutes, Naruto wakes up and sees Sakura burping the baby than putting her back in the crib.

"Umm Sakura-Chan?" He said nervously

"Yes?" She replied blushing because he has seen her breast.

He mumbles something

"Can you repeat that I couldn't hear you"

"I said How is it possible to feed a baby your breast milk if you haven't given birth yet or have become pregnant once unless y- y you were pregnant befo-" he was cut off as a fist slam end to his head once again. Rubbing his head he sees a slightly irritated Sakura

"First of all as a Medic Nin we have a jutsu that allow us to produce milk in our breast and No I haven't even had sex!" She said. Than a wail broke up their conversation once again, also a stench that caught Naruto's nose.

"What is that smell, it's horrible!?" He said holding his nose while trying to wave away the stench.

Sakura sighs and picks up Hitomi,"Her diaper needs to be changed, now Naruto be a good father and help me change her diaper" she said as she carries Hitoni over to one of the baby diaper changing tables and removes the diaper while cooing at the baby.

Naruto, watched on how she is changing the babies diaper trying to memorize it. Than a question hit him. "Where did all these stuff come from?" He asked

Smiling after she put on a new set of diapers, "After absorbing half of her Chakra I got enough power to will anything to appear hear." She replied, "Now Daddy-Kun don't you want to hold your new daughter" handing Hitomi over to Naruto.

Carefully looking at the now awake baby he couldn't help but think of how she was once the beast that attacked Konoha, a mighty beast, but now she was as innocent as a flower. Looking down he notices her appearance. Orange hair with a slight pink tips, emerald eyes like Sakura, and faint whisker marks on her cheeks. All in all she looks like Sakura except for the hair and whiskers. If it was anyone else they would have thought she was the real child of Naruto and Sakura. Not that she isn't

"I did a blood test on her, umm Naruto, she has your gene and somehow mine also in her body, she really is our daughter" she said

Looking at her in Surprise, if not for the baby he's holding he would have jumped.

Putting the now asleep Hitomi in her crib he secretly makes a item appear in his hands. He walks up to Sakura and slowly takes her to the living room. He turns around and kisses her

"Sakura Hime , I wanted to ask you something" he said as he gets on his knees, "will you marry me?"

"YES!"

AN: I know it's a short proposal, but hey I figured why not do a very dull and boring one

That Night both new couples and parent slept wonderfully except the cries from Hitomi walking them up.  
_

Ahh such a wonderful sleep nothing can disturb him now

"GOODMORNING NARUTO! " a loud voice waking him up of his slumber. He sees Shini (Shinigami) at the door,

"I have great news I can bring the two that sealed inside of you out here to join you!" He said smiling at his pupil.

"R-really you can do that!?" The now full awake Naruto screamed

'What's wrong honey' said the Voice of Sakura

'Shini-Sensai said he can get you both out of the seal'

Just than a hand entered his stomach and pulled out the Souls of Sakura and Hitomi than a solid body formed around them.

"You were taking to long to make up your mind so I did it for you" Shini said as he walked away. He turns around and looks at Naruto. "Your training will start in the afternoon so come down I will go get some baby equipment for little Hitomi chan there, Oooo I almost forgot hehehe umm since your becoming my apprentice i sorta adopted you as my Son, and Kami wanted you" pointing to Sakura, "To be her daughter, and we saw your lame and boring proposal Kami was pissed and wanted you to do a better one, there's a crib set up with baby stuff and all" he said

Naruto and Sakura were both in shock and surprise after hearing that they were being adopted by Gods.

Naruto getting out of his stupor smiled, "Thank you for everything... Tou-San"

Shini smiled at his new and only son, " No problem ...son" he says leaving

Sakura puts down Hitomi in the crib and than rushed to hug Naruto.

"I-I c-could r-really hold you now" she said chocking and crying into Naruto's chest.

"Yes you can Hime, now lets go downstairs for some breakfast we don't want Dad to be waiting any longer" he said kidding her.

Sakura moaned into the kiss but separated after hearing a wail coming for the crib signaling Hitomi was hungry also.

"I'll be down there let me feed her first okay" Sakura said after picking up the baby.  
_

Downstairs Naruto finds a silver haired women who has a perfect hourglass figure wearing a silver Kimono sitting besides a dark haired beauty with a black Kimono , sitting across from them were three 12 yrs old girls. All have black hair except they have different attire. One was wearing a white Kimono with black flames licking its corners, the other was wearing a pink kimono with the kanji for illusions on the back, with moon outline it while the last girl has a green kimono with a gate symbol on the back.

Shini stood up and walked over to Naruto his new son. "Everybody I would like you to meet Naruto Shi"

AN: Shi =death

"Naruto, the silver headed one is Kami, the brunette twine is Yami, and those are my three daughters, to the far right is Amaterasu, Next to her is Tsukuyomi, and finally Sasunoo."

Kami stood up first, "Hello Naruto-Kun it's a pleasure to meet you" she said smiling the sweetest smile

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Kami -Sama" Naruto said bowing

"Please call me Kaa-San Naruto-Kun" Kami said

Yami decided to interrupt them, "Hey Gaki, you can just call me Aunty Yami or Yami-Obasaan"

"Hai Okaa-San, Oba-San" he said smiling

Than suddenly he was hugged by three different people.

"NARUTO-NII SAN! All the girls yelled out , Amaterasu than spoke up, "We want to be your Immouto" she said giving the puppy eye jutsu the rest if the girls followed.

'Damn the Jutsu' giving in he agreed and ruffled all three of their hair much to their dismay but more to the amusement of the adults

Soon Sakura came down and they all were introducing each other again. Kami was holding onto Hitomi, in her grandmother mode. All the girls started cooing over the now giggling baby.

Shini using this time dragged Naruto out of the the House

"All right brat we are going to start your training" Shini said giving a evil smirk

" What kind of training?" Naruto asked

Giving a malicious smirk Shini tosses Naruto a Scroll, "in their is your traing schedule everyday for the next 1000 years, there will be break... And you are my heir after all' he said

Opening the scroll he sees what's inside

_FOR THE NEXT THOUSAND YEARS  
Chakra/ Reiatsu control training_

_Zanjūtsu (Kenjūtsu) training_

_Hakudo Training_

_Hohō (Taijutsu)Training_

_Kidō Training_

_Jubi Eye Training_

_Ninjutsu Training_

_Speed Training_

_Strength Training_

_Genjutsu Training_

_Fuinjutsu Training_

"1000years!" Naruto yells as he goes frantic.

Shini seeing his reaction starts laughing, "Don't worry son after this you will be as Equal to me" he said. 'No Son you will be much much stronger than me' he said to himself

"When Do we Start" Naruto asked

Shini grins

"NOW!"

hey there readers, anyways I know Sasunoo is a male but in my story he will be a she, also I will post another chapter for this tomorrow so don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other fiction


	2. Chapter 2 Training part 1

Looks like this story won! Wow that's a lot of views, so as promised here is the second chapter, for the next few days it will take a bit longer to get the chapters done because I will be studying and working my ass off to get the finals done... College is hard :(

Shawn129: Sorry i have plans for Yoruichi with Kisuke

dbzsotrum9: yea sorry about that, I just wanted him to have his dad name in there because that name will play a significant role later on. Thanks for the info I don't know how names work. As for Ichigo being a prick (its just for the story) I know he is a nice guy and all but this us for the story. As for Sasuke I just hate that guy even if Itachi shows him the "light" (that duck haired bastard) I've been reading to many fanfiction with Sasuke bashing so i can't seem to get it out of my head. Thanks for reviewing

Izanagi (Guest): its a bit too late to remove Sakura from the story sorry

MarTinez9: no femKyubi (Hitomi) is his daughter it would be wrong

Imsabbel: yea I'm going to tweak that a bit so it won't look like Naruto is doing adultery

Sorry this chapter will be short, I have a exam tomorrow and I need my sleep, I know I said at least 2000 or more words per chapter but cut me some slack please once I get through this I will try updating very long chapters

Again I'm sorry

I got a few complaints about Naruto being to old for Orihime and so I tried changing it the best I could to satisfy your needs..Enjoy :)

New Poll:

Naruto Big Harem

Naruto Small Harem

Or leave it as is with only Naru/Saku/Orihime

I don't own Bleach or Naruto they are owned by Tite Kubo(Bleach) and

Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)

Because if I did I would have been rolling in my greens. : D

Yes I write these stories when I am high as fuck, AWESOME!

Normal talk

_'Thinking thoughts'_

**Inner/demon/talk**

**'_Inner/demon/thoughts_**

"WAIT ONE THOUSAND YEARS! WHY A THOUSAND?!" Yelled a very frantic Naruto.

Shini couldn't help but laugh at the reaction, "Hahaha don't worry you won't be a thousand, we will go into a time casual, really it is just 10 months and with your Kage bunshin you can get all of them done early probably, so what do you say, are you ready?"

"So I won't become over a thousand years old?" Naruto asked

"Nope, you are going to the world of the living when you become 17 next year" Shini replied

"Fine when is the training going to really start?" Naruto asked, everything was going too fast for him right now he needs a day break to get together with his be family.

Knowing already what's going through his new sons mind he couldn't help but feel bad for him but the problem will start soon and Naruto is the next heir to his throne. "We start in a hour, I know everything is going fast for you but right now you can face, at least give a run, against 2 of my Squad Zero Captain and come out top, you need to be much stronger than that, so go inside and give your farewells than meet me here." He ordered Naruto

Sighing Naruto walked into the house.

_'Im sorry Naruto but you need to get stronger for the threat that is coming'_

Walking into the house he sees only Sakura sitting at the couch with a sleeping Hitomi in her arms, he probably guessed that the rest of them went home.

Giving her a kiss and and taking a seat next to her.

Sensing something wrong she turns to Naruto seeing his gloomy face just staring down at the floor.

"What's wrong love?" She asked

"I-I have to leave in a hour" he said sorrowfully

"Why?" She asked

"Since I'm heir to Shini-Tou Sans throne he wants me to get stronger for the upcoming mission" he replied in a low tone

"F-for h- how long?" She asked wearily,

"For Ten months, don't worry I will be gear for our daughter birthday" he said, "but its still a long time"

Smiling that he won't be gone for so long she hugged him, "I'm glad it's only 10 months, who knows since we are immortal he could have said 1000 ahaha that would have been crazy."

Naruto smiled as he hugged her back, "Yea..."

A cry broke them apart as the look down between them was Hitomi,

"Oooo Mommy is sorry Hitomi-chan" cooed Sakura as she rocked her back and forth.

"Daddy is sorry too my little orange" Naruto Said.

After a hour of playing with their daughter and a tearful goodbye, Naruto sets off to go find Shini while carrying his Zanpakuto blessed by his sisters.

After a while he sees Shini in front of a huge Japanese gate that's glowing silver. Shini turns around and sees a awestruck face of his Son.

Chuckling he said,"Now lets get to training step right through here and let's begin your 10 months of Torture!"

Naruto gulped and stepped right through the gate following Shini. A bright light engulfed his eye sight. Once the light died down, he sees a cabin, and a forest similar the one surrounding Konoha.

Shini turns around and coughs to get Naruto's attention, "Now lets begin training, in that Cabin we have 2yrs worth of supply fit for a army also a bed, 'which you will barely use' and there is a lake and hot spring behind the cabin for cleaning up. Now first I want you to make 100,000 Kage Bunshin"

"Hai Shini- Sensai " Naruto said as he formed a very familiar cross sign."Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he yelled

After the smoke clears there are 500,000 clones standing.

Sighing, Shini rubbed his temple, "Looks like your chakra control is shot, but don't worry we will get that done now Now order 200,000 to go climb a tree with their feet, order the other 100,000 to go do the water walking and 100,000 to do the waterfall climbing. The rest along with you follow me."

With a series of "Hai's" all of the clones got to work ass 100,000 plus the original followed Shini to the other part of the forest.

"Okay as your other clones work on that, I want you 50,000 clones to climb a tree only paint their fingertips, while the other 50,000 will go across the water on their fingertips, now Scram " Shini yelled. In seconds all clones started doing their respective tasks.

Turning to Naruto with a malicious grin, who gulped at the stare, he chuckled, "As for you we will start you physical workout, " he said. ," Now I will add resistance seals to make it harder for you to move, while a gravity seal will make it hard for you to stand, now since you have the Jubis chakra, it will be able to heal you and so I will start you off at 10 on both gravity and resistance"

"W-what! That cr-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Shinis hand pressed against his chest and he was dragged down to the earth, hard.

"Now here is your traing schedule once you get up I want you to run around this Forrest 10,000 times. That do 1000 sets of push ups and sit up. Than I will help you in Hohō, or as you know it Taijutsu, than some Ninjutsus and Kidos, We will work on Genjutsu in the last month. We will work on Zanjutsu also known as Kenjutsu everyday. Your clones will work on Chakra control. Than before sundown we will work on controlling that eye of yours. At night we will work on your Reiatsu training, we will get to that later I want no complaining .So now get to work!"

After a few hours a now panting Naruto is glaring at his own personal drill instructor. He just finished his work out and had a Taijutsu evaluation match.

"Your Taijutsu needs a bit of more work, now onto your Ninjutsu, I want you to perfect your Justus until you don't need to use seals or shout it. For the Keido, we will work on it next month after you have enough control of your Reiatsu. Now I know Hitomi-Chans knowledge is stored in you, but once you can Produce Kage Bunshin without the need of hand signs you can work on them, now onto Kenjutsu, here catch" said Shini as he threw Naruto a wooden training sword.

Naruto caught the sword, but in a second he blocked a incoming downward strike from above, "What the hell I'm not even ready you Bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"In a true fight expect the unexpected now let's see where you are at in the art of the sword" Shini said as he kept striking.

After a few hours of tourt- training Naruto is flat on the grand panting in exertion. "So...how..did I ...do" he asked trying to catch his breath.

Shini is leaning against a tree, "Well, lets just say you are at a Captain level in Zanjutsu, that's not good enough, in a scale 1-10 your are at a 1 compared to me. We will work on that. Now dispel all your clones, your chakra control should be at least Kage level now."

Standing up he created a 'ram' sign dispelling all his clones, he fell down on his knee while clutching his head from all 500,000 memories... It's like a migraine, but a hundred times worse. "FUCKING UCHIHA THIS HURTS!"

Seeing his pain Shini could help but laugh at the outcome. Getting a glare from the Blondie in pain. "Now lets get to controlling your Jubi-eye, it has the basic components of the eternal mangekyou sharingan and the rinnegan except you won't bleed for your eye and won't need 6 bodies. The reason Nagato needed 6 bodies is because his own body couldn't handle the stress and power. Now since your sisters already blessed you a sword, you could just use their power from the Zanpakuto, but usually to do that one will need to unify with the spirit of the sword, since your my heir you don't have a spirit within that sword, but rather learn how to use its powers...once you can control that eye you will be able to fly through ninjutsu, Keido, and Hakudo easily"

Taking it all in, all he could do is nod his head. He is now daydreaming about how awesome he will be with all that power

_(Naruto's Daydream)_

_He is Standing on top of a cliff with his sword drawn and a cloak flowing in the wind. Than extremely hot girls are running to him_

_"NARUTO-SAMA!" They all yelled _

_"NARUTO-SA- _

_A Mighty force hits his head _

(_End_)

Looking up he sees a fuming Shini.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled rubbing his sore head

" For ignoring me you fucking Baka!" Shini scolded him, "Stop dreaming of your harem we have training to do you damn perv"

(Back in the castle)

Sakura's idiot senses tingled, "Why do I have a urge to beat up a Blondie idiot"

"Waah"

"You agree with me also Hitomi?"

"Waah" gibbered Hitomi as she somehow grabbed a lock of Sakura's hair in her fingers

(Back to the time casual)

Naruto got a shiver down his back 'Why do I feel like my manhood is being threatened'

"S-sorry Shini-Sensei it won't happen again" he said quickly

"Good now it's time for your Reiatsu training, go sit in that circle over there," he said pointing to a blood red circle near the cabin.

Naruto got up and proceeded to the circle and sat in a meditative pose like in his senjutsu training. " Ookay now what?"

"Damn brat be patient, as you know chakra is a form of physical and spiritual energy combined, but Riatsu is only spiritual, so in order to get Riatsu and continue your training start meditating and find your chakra core than try only drawing on the spiritual part"

"Hai" Naruto got in his meditation seeking his, he found his core energy, and now tries to separate it. 'Damn it's harder that it sounds'

In the outside Shini secretly goes off to the side brining out sacred treasure.

Reaching into his robe he brings out a object glowing in holy light.

A book

Gripping it tightly he bows to it,

"**My limited edition Icha-Icha Paradise : All in one!" **

Lets just say the rest if the day we hear percerted giggles and grunts in frustration.

I know a lot of things like the rinnegan, The EMS and the Zanpakuto thing is really inaccurate but this is just for the plot I'm sorry if I offended anyone because of it

Sorry I know this chapter is rushed and short but forgive me I have a quiz tomorrow and I need to pass that class, I'm failing it at the moment.

_Preview for next chapter_

_Naruto is sitting down In a pit, as he hears Shini calling out to him._

_"Naruto I will form a Inner hollow within you, you must try to tame it before it controls you" _

_Than all of a sudden Naruto finds himself in front if the cage that held the previous Kyubi._

_"Hello King I have been expecting you"_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow thank you all for the review and favoring this story. I'm sorry for my bad grammar and spelling...

Sorry for not updating for a long time but here is an extra long chapter!

Now we will have more of Hitomi in this chapter and the squad zero!, well not to much of squad zero because there really isn't much about them.

* * *

To answer if Yamamoto will know if Naruto will be the next King ...Nope...he won't , he will treat Naruto as a powerful Ryoka, also because if Yamamoto knows he will likely tell the Gotei 13 including Aizen so until Aizen leaves, he will not know...I know it's confusing sorry it's the best I can do...

There is no such thing as being to powerful for a god

* * *

**Poll closes Friday! **

**At the moment it looks like it will be Big harem or Small Harem !**

* * *

O and there's a slight change,

Naruto will be 19 years old

Orihime and gang will be 18 yrs old as a Senior in High School (don't know how the education system works in Japan)

I was getting a lot of PM's for that change and I liked that idea.

Naruto's Zanpakuto powers will be shown in the next chapter... It's a surprise :)

* * *

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto they are owned by Tite Kubo(Bleach) and**

**Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

STORY TIME!

* * *

In a mysteriously starry midnight sky in the time chamber; two different sound from two different people are heard; one perverted while the other one frustrated

_'Damn it, I almost had it'_ Naruto yelled in his head as he fails to separately draw his spiritual part of chakra, other know as reiatsu. He has tried for 20 (read 100) times and all was unsuccessful. _'Wait...I GOT IT!'_

A few feet away from the blond is non other than Shini reading the infamous book. Icha-Icha Paradise

"Ohh Kushi-chan your so naughty! Hehehe go Mina show her how a man does it in the honeymoon" ,

_(AN: If you don't know who Kushi or Mina, its Kushina and Minato... Jiraiya spied on them)_

Suddenly a huge spike of reiatsu bursts out from behind him, turning around he sees a vortex of pure white reiatsu swirling around Naruto, making a pillar like arch in the sky.

Shini using his arm to block the debris flying at his eyes. He just stares awestruck

_'W-what heavy spiritual pressure, this rivals the Captains of Squad Zero joined together, and just to think he only unlocked it... He still hasn't used all of it, just how powerful are you becoming my son!?'_

When the reiatsu calms down he sees a fox-like grin on Naruto.

"YYYEESSS, I finally did it!" He yells and jumps in joy celebrating his accomplishment.

Shini, now smiling went up to him and patted him on the back, "Well done my son, well done, now that you unlocked your reiatsu so fast I got a gift for you"

Perking up on hearing he is getting a gift, Naruto stands up straight waiting anxiously for his prize, but all he got was a powerful five-finger punch to his abdomen. Falling to his knee, he coughs a bit. The pain was same as the time he got the five elements seal from that snake bastard Orochimaru. Unlike last time he didn't faint from the pain.

"Wh-what the hell!?" He yelled trying to ignore the pain.

Smirking he looked down at kneeling form of his adoptive son. "The gift is full control over your reiatsu, now you can do Shinigami arts much easier. Now...**GET THE FUCK UP AND STOP BEING A WIMP**!" He yelled turning into his Devine form.

Seeing the Devine form of the death god, Naruto quickly got to his feet.

"H-Hai"

Turning back to his human form, Shini starts walking behind the cabin, silently gesturing with hand for Naruto to follow him. Once Naruto got to where he last seen his adoptive father, he suddenly gets pushed into a dark hole. _'Why does it feel like the churning exams all over again!'_ He thought as he fell in the pit. Falling to the bottom chains start shooting out of the ground, binding all his limbs forcing him in a kneeling position with his arms tied behind his back. Trying to break free, he uses all his chakra to strengthen his limbs but the chains don't even snap.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU BASTARD?"** Naruto yelled, not liking his new position at all.

Shini looks down the pit, and grins.

"This is the last stage of acquiring power, this is the stage of you getting hollow powers"

Than is a serious tone, he looks down at Naruto, "Naruto I have formed a Inner hollow within you when I hit your stomach, you must try to tame it before it controls you, if you fail... I will end you here, you will leave your daughter and fiancée without a father and fiancé" he said, scarring Naruto.

"Now usually you would have soul chains connecting to your chest and have a time limit, but your no ordinary soul, you have no time limit, but you must try keeping control of your body."

Naruto taking it all in just silently gapped. If he failed he would leave his new family heartbroken, and won't be able to save all those lives in his mission. Gritting his teeth of his outcome. He shut his eyes to think. A flash of his daughters whiskered face, and his lovely fiancée came to his mind.

_'I won't fail, I won't leave them behind, I will complete my mission, I will live up to my new fathers hope...'_

**"I WILL NOT FAIL"** he screamed out loud.

Grinning at his sons confidence. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Than don't fail Naruto... Here is a help _'To find the darkness within ones self, one must look where hatred use to sleep'_ I will let you figure that out, those chains will only break to hollow powers" he said walking away. _'Don't fail me my son, you have quickly found yourself within my heart, your one soul I don't want to see extinguished, also Kami, your new Kaa-San, will kill me...'Hell hath no fury like a "mothers" wrath' _

He shivered at the thought. _'Now lets go see how the snake princess pleasures her dog prince'_ he giggled pervertedly taking out infamous book.

* * *

_(Back with Naruto)_

_'Where hatred used to sleep...fuck that poetic bastard...lets see...mind...no...hmm o The Seal!'_

Going into his meditative state, he enters his mind... Passing the mansion that hold all the knowledge of the Kyubi. He enters manhole leading him to a sewer. Following the familiar passageway to the huge room that held the empty cage that held Kurama (Hitomi) and the Jubi's yang chakra. He sees a white clocked figure instead of the cage. A low dark chuckle echoes thru the sewer.

**"Hello King I have been expecting you"** said the cloaked figure.

Going in a defensive position, "Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?" Naruto asked.

A low chuckle, than the chuckle turned to laughter. Calming down the figure just chuckled, **"King what do you think you came here for?"**

"Y-your my inner hollow!" Naruto yelled. Seeing his hollow turn around he took a step back from the appearance.

In front of him, is himself, but fully white, and eyes are different, black pupils, white irises and black sclera. The hair is white, and so is the skin... Looking at his hand he sees black fingernails, gripping onto a katana the looks very similar to the ones gifted to him from his sister.

**"Surprised on how I look King? Kukuku usually I would fight you, but seeing the death god would just strike us down if I take control I won't."**

Sighing in relief Naruto, "That's a relief, so do we have a truce or something, and what's your name I can't call you hollow all the time?"

**"Kukuku you can call me Akuma, and to the truce... I said I won't fight you now... I will let you draw a portion of my powers... but the time your heart becomes fragile I will take over"** fading into the darkness he said something quietly ...Naruto tensed when he heard the last part,

**"I will take over your body king and kill all your loved ones... I will be this true King of this body"**

* * *

_(Outside)_

The sun is rising, after the night ended. On top of the pit, Shini looks down patiently waiting, than he heard several chains breaking, a figure jumped out of the pit and landed on the ground above, creating a dust cloud. Gripping his handle he patiently awaited for the dust to clear. Once the dust cleared he sees Naruto standing with a mask on his face. Gripping tightly he almost draws until when he sees Naruto reaching for his mask and taking it off. Sighing in relief he went up to him.

"Good job son, now go rest up, and we will continue your training, you made me proud" he said, but he sees Naruto just staring at the mask in his hand.

The mask looks like a ANBU mask. Two black tear marks go down the sides of the mask. On each cheek is 3 whisker like marks. Around the eye is a thick layer of black marking making the eyes narrow, bottom of the mask has a set of teeth closed together, two pointed ear like structure on the top is also noticeable. In all it looks like a scary fox mask with tears running down the side.

"Cool mask, seeing your face I take it your hollow threatened you, don't worry we just got to make you strong so you won't have to rely too much in his powers. Now go on and rest" he said.

Naruto slowly nodded, heading into the cabin for a well earned rest.

_'I won't have to use your powers Akuma, just like I did with Kurama, one day we will work together'_ all he heard was a low chuckle in response.

* * *

**_(10 months later)_**

Shini stood in front of Naruto, who is now wearing a black cloak similar to the fourth Hokage's cloak is design but with white flames on the bottom. On the back is a Kanji for death, underneath is a full white version if a shinigami captain uniform. The sleeves are torn off showing off his arms that are built from intense training.

"Tou-San, what level do you say I am at? Naruto asked.

Staring at his son proudly, he couldn't help but grin at the question. "Well you have memorized all Justus stored within you, and can perform them without hand seals. You can perform Kidō up to 100 without incantation. As you know level 100 Kidō is rare, they are like Kenjutsu. I don't want you using it unless you are in a bad position. You have mastered all your Taijutsu forms also the ones you learned from the stored knowledge of the kyubi. Since Hakuda is basically the same thing I won't say anything about it

Your Hohō is unmatchable, only rivaled by me, without your gravity and resistance seals that is. Your Kenjutsu, Zanjutsu that is, is mastered also only rivaled by me, you also unlocked Bankai, and the final true form , Eankai (Complete Full Release). You also mastered all elements and sub-elements like second nature. You do have better control of your hollow powers, but not enough so don't rely on it. Your strength is like mine. Your Genjutsu is over Kage level. In all, I can now call you rival, but your inexperienced in fighting other Shinigami and hollows. You can Now take on Squad Zero and cone out top. I'm proud of you son" he said still grinning.

_(AN: Eankai is my own making)_

Hearing how far he has come he couldn't help but smile. His smile turned into a grin when he heard that his father is proud of him.

"But remember, never, I repeat never underestimate anyone or anything. Now lets get back, I bet you can't wait to see them, you have 'that' with you right?" He asked

Naruto nodded, a bit nervous also.

Seeing his nervousness Shini patted Naruto's back gently, "Don't worry everything about it, it will go as planned"

Naruto nodded again but looked forward. "I hope so"

* * *

**_(Back at the castle)_**

The three sisters, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Sasanoo were playing with a 10 month old Hitomi who was giggling at the funny faces the older girls are making. Yami, Kami, and Sakura were off to the side watching the girls play with Hitomi. Hearing her laughs, Sakura couldn't help but smile at her baby girl. Even if Hitomi was the previous Kyubi, non of her past is left in her except for her powers. She later found out from Akemi-Kaa San, also known as Kami, that Hitomi hold no evil in her, she is as pure as a real new born. She also told Sakura that, even if Sakura never gave birth to Hitomi, she shares the same gene as her and Naruto, making them biological patents. In those 10 months Sakura trained with Akemi and Kira (Yami) also with the three girls. Sakura became powerful enough to stand neck to neck with Yamamoto and come out victorious. She also got 2 Zanpakuto, blessed by Kami and Yami. She also mastered her swords ability to reach Bankai. She has the ability to completely heal and revive a dead soul, also the ability to kill in on touch and completely destroy the soul. Her Kidō is high, up to 90 without incantation. She trained in her speed also, she heard from Kira that she can beat the so called "goddess of flash". She also mastered all her techniques from her Shinobi life, also make her affinity of suiton to rival the Second Hokage, who was famed to use water jutsu where there is no water nearby.

* * *

_(An: Akemi= bright _

_Kira= dark)_

* * *

Even during her training and playing with her daughter, she missed her blond fiancé.

Akemi turned to see her adoptive daughter frown knew what she was thinking about. Smiling she tapped Sakura's shoulder to get her attention, which she does.

"Thinking about him again?" Seeing her nod slowly, Akemi semi hugged her with one arm. "Don't worry, he's coming today...about now"

And right on que, the doors of the front house swing open. First a tall male with purple and black hair reaching his back, wearing a white robe and cloak with skulls on the shoulder. Who she knew as Shini right away, stepped in, following him came a blond man, wearing a black cloak with white flames licking the bottom, and a white version of a Shinigami captain uniform underneath, stepped in with a Zanpakuto strapped to his left hip hanging loosely. He has the clearest blue eyes, whisker mark birthmarks on the cheek, and a un tamed blond hair reaching a bit past his neck.

Within seconds she jumped from her seat into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"S-Sakura-Chan?"

Hearing his voice she hugged him more tightly.

"I-I missed you" she cried, "I missed you so much"

Smiling he hugged her closer to him, "I missed you to my Hime"

They stare at each other for a moment, before they lean close to each other for a passionate kiss.

Holding her waist, Naruto tries to be more bold. While kidding, he he licks her bottom lips for entrance. Sakura feeling what he is trying to do opens her mouth for his tongue to explore her mouth. She gasped at the feeling of their tongues fighting for dominance, but he won.

Breaking up their kiss they hear someone crash to the floor, looking back to the guest room they see Shini sprawled on the floor with two lips on his head crying as he sees Akemi and Kira, who's name he learned from Shini, burn the his limited edition book. He feels a tug on the bottom of of his pants and looks down. A baby with orange hair reaching her shoulders, wearing a pink shirt and black pants looking up to him with her jade green eyes and whiskered cheeks.

"Ahhh bew" she said

Naruto bent down and picked her up. Bringing the giggling baby up to his face he smiled.

"Wow Hitomi-chan you grew up! Do you know who I am?" He asked her, but all he got were curious little hands on his face tracing his whisker marks. She just giggled at the feeling.

Hitomi looks back and sees Sakura. She starts wiggling and stretches her arms out for her.

Naruto knowing what she wants gave Hitomi to Sakura. He frowned that his daughter didn't recognize him, but grinned that he will try for her to know him better.

Sakura took Hitomi into her arms. "Kaa- shon, abo beh plew" Hitomi said making Sakura smile and kiss her on the cheek making her giggle again. Turning back to Naruto she sees him frown, but it quickly changes back to a grin. He than

walks up to her

Naruto grabs Sakura's free hand and lead her to the living room. Where he is crushed by three blurring rockets.

"NII-SAN! We missed you" all three of them said together. Hugging them back he told them he missed them to, after the hug he gets caught in a headlock.

"Hey Gaki, glad your back" said Kira who than proceeds to knuckle his head. Painfully

"K-Kira-Obasaan stop it hurts!" He yelled.

"Kira please let go of my son" said the kind and soothing voice of Akeimi.

Kira let go with a pout, muttering about 'wimpy blondes' and 'kind sister'.

Engulfing her adoptive son in a hug, "I missed you Sochi, I hope Shini wasn't too hard on you, but my you got so big"

Returning the hug, "I missed you to Kaa-San"

"O come on ladies it was just 10 months its not like he was gone for a century" said the lazy voice of Shini, who 'revived' his sacred book and began reading.

All of a sudden multiple Killer Intent was forced upon him.

Akemi: "Your Reading That...Filth Again!?"

Kira: "You revived that 'thing'?"

Sakura: "YOU DARE READ THAT PERVERTED BOOK IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER!"

Shini can only gulp as he took a step back, "O shi-"

**"PERVERT"**

Back with Naruto, Hitomi, and the triplets they can only watch at the beat down.

Naruto looks at Hitomi. "That my dear daughter is your Ero-jiji

Giggling Hitomi trie mimicking his word.

"Ewo-jii jii" she giggled making the triplets coo over her

* * *

_(Moments later)_

Sakura and Naruto put Hitomi to bed and tucked her in. Taking this opportunity he took her out to the balcony.

Naruto begins to get nervous. Sakura seeing this couldn't help but get concerned. "What's wrong love?" She asked.

Grabbing all his courage, he takes both of her hands and goes on his knees.

"N- Naruto?"

"S-Sakura-Hime, the moment I saw you at the academy when we were kids I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I saw a bright girl with a hair and name that match my favorite tree. You started falling for Sasuke, but I didn't give up, I thought if I showed him up we will be together. When we became a genin team I became so happy. One day I disguised myself as Sasuke, and said "your forehead is so big, makes me want to kiss it" " he hears a gasp,"later on you just became more beautiful in my eyes, a-and now I would like t-to ask you once again will you marry me and let me be yours forever and always?" He said taking out a diamond ring on a platinum band.

"Y-YES!" She screamed as she kissed him.

* * *

_(4 years later) _

_(1 year later in the Human world)_

"TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN!" Yelled an energetic blond jumping on her parents bed. Waking up the married couple. Naruto and Sakura got married a week later after his 'real' proposal.

"Wake up wake up wake up!" She yelled.

"It's official, she takes after your energy Naruto-Kun" said a now fully awake Sakura.

"Well she is my daughter, isn't that right my little tangerine?" Said Naruto as he grabs the bouncing orange/pink tipped energetic ball.

"Yea -ttatebane!" Hitomi yelled.

Smiling at the father daughter interaction, she wondered why they were woken up so early. Usually Hitomi would wake up last. "Hitomi-Chan, why did you wake is up so early?"

Grinning she leaps into her mothers arms.

"Ero-jiji and Akemi-baa-chan said that today we are going to the human world -ttatebane!" she yelled

"Okay now go brush your teeth and go downstairs" Sakura said as she watched the energetic orange head n off.

* * *

Going downstairs, Naruto and Sakura see both Shini and Akemi sitting at the table with Hitomi sitting on Akemi's lap.

"Good morning" they both

Getting the same response back.

"Now Naruto, you remember that mission right?" Seeing him nod he continued, "We are sending you to the earth realm, now don't worry Akemi imputed knowledge of a language called English, and the knowledge on how to use the technology provided their into you when you slept. I have also got you both some jobs. For Sakura you will working at a hospital, Akemi gave you the knowledge of modern doctors. As for you Naruto, you won't like this, but you will be the history teacher," hearing a load 'WHAT' he decided to continue, "you see all the important figures are in that class and I want you to watch over the . I took the liberty on buying you guys a decent house with a decent traveling unit called a car, and you are financially secured. We also enrolled little Tangerine here into a pre-school."

All Sakura and Naruto could do is nod, but Sakura had a question still forming in the back of her mind, and Akemi being Kami knew what she would ask, "Since you both have perfect control over Riatsu, we want you both to hide it to civilian level," covering up Hitomi's ear, "We also sealed off her power so she doesn't attract any hollow but will be able to see them."

Nodding in acceptance of that answer. Naruto interjected, "When do we leave?"

Shini grinned a mischievous grin, "Right about ...now"

And on que both Naruto Sakura and Hitomi found themselves sitting one what looks like to be a kitchen table.

Suddenly both Naruto and Sakura felt burning sensation on their forearm, looking at it, there is a seal.

For Naruto on his right for arm the seal says gate, moon, and fire. For Sakura on her right forearm says heal, on her left it says destroy.

Both sent a pulse of chakra to it to see what it was. A series of puff later they were now holding their Zanpakuto. Smiling in satisfaction, and Hitomi giggling about the magic trick the re-sealed their swords.

"Well lets to explore the house shall we?" Naruto said as 5 copies of him appeared next to him, and left to explore the house. Sakura just went to the kitchen to make some breakfast, she saw that it had everything she ever needed in a kitchen. She also saw a seal,working with seals before, it looked like a duplicator seals making her stock of food never-ending. Also a preserver seal for never rotting. Grinning, she starts making a nice breakfast as she hums a tune. As for Hitomi, well she's watching fascinatingly as her mother cook.

* * *

_(Back with Naruto )_

When Shini said a decent house, with his new knowledge he knows that this is a very big house compared to other houses. Three stories, 7 bedroom, stocked with all the clothes, 5 bathroom. A indoors onseen, and a safe that he opened with chakra containing millions of the currency in this world. And as for transportation, the car, well i should say cars, because his garage is filled with cars fully loaded with everything.

In the living room, he found 3 cards, 2 of them being drivers license, for him and Sakura to drive those cars. 1 is Hitomi's identification card. Birth Certificates and all the other legal work.

He found a note among the papers also.

_**'You won't need to pay taxes, o and check your wallets I put some credit card in there so you can buy anything without needing to pay back**_

_**Have fun brat**_

_**-Kira'**_

Having the knowledge of this world implanted in his head and knowing how to use everything one thing came to his mind.

"I am going to love this world"

* * *

Naruto grabs his driver's license, and with his new knowledge on how to drive, he took his family out for a ride, strapping Hitomi's seatbelt on. They set off.

The town they live in is called Karakura Town, they started memorizing different places and found their respective places to be during the day. That is how the Namikaze family spent their day.

* * *

_AN: I didn't add his adoptive last name Shi, because first he is like an undercover agent in the town and Shi meaning Death is a bit suspicious to our residential Shinigami *cough* *cough* Kisuke *cough* *cough* _

* * *

_(The next day)_

After dropping of their daughter to her new school, Naruto takes the Audi R8 to his new work while Sakura wanted to take the Lexus CT 200h to the hospital where she works. Parking his car near the school, he gets out. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the school. Remebering how Iruka-Sensai used to teach, he couldn't help but grin on the torture he will put out to his new students.

* * *

_Karakura High School: History Class_

Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime and Chizuru and the rest of the class, were waiting for their new history teacher to show up, there last teacher quit the class for unknown reasons so the school hired another one.

"Oy when is this new teacher coming?" Asked Keigo as he impatiently started tapping his pencil.

"Ano he's probably just coming in, imagine if he is actually a death god coming to protect us all, but he was a ninja back than but now he's in this world?" Said Orihime, making the class sweat drop.

Just then the door slides open, and a tall blond man, that doesn't seem older than them walked to the front of the class.

All the girls started blushing, even the tomboy Tatsuki.

"Hello class I am your new teacher Namikaze Naruto!

* * *

**I added Namikaze to his name because Naruto wanted to honor his dad one way, so why not add the last name.**

**The names for Kami and Yami showed up in this chapter because, mostly I didn't know what to name them before.**

Naruto and Sakura are 19 ... Orihime and the gang are 18

* * *

_Next chapter:_

_Enter Rukia, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and the Vizards!_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter..i have exams this weak and the weak after...once they are over i will upload a chapter everyday...I tried my best on fixing some spellings and grammatical errors... there can be some and im sorry in advance for that_


	4. AN: (the only one)

Sorry for not updating for a long time I have a valid reason: I got into a car crash... The roads in Lake Taho are very slippery this season because of the ice, my car went off road flipped and upside down, I got a concussion and some broken ribs, I was knocked unconscious after I hit my head against the roof of the car...airbags really helped.. The doctors told me that some of the people passing by stopped and got me and my friend out.. One of them called 911 and I'm extremely thankful for that... It was snowing pretty hard and there weren't many people driving... ( I was driving ).

I hope you all drive safe this crazy winter!

Anyways I'm back and alive, still recovering in bed rest ... *Sigh*

As for people with the question of Kidō: Kidō is (what i read) just the combination of Bakudō (restraint Kidō), Hadō(destruction Kidō), Seals (similar to bakudō but more powerful) according to BleachWiki. So Naruto knows all of the up to level 100 (idk how sealing is classified so it will have levels for classification in this story)

Level 100 Kidō are forbidden Kidō in this story

Poll Winner:

Naruto Small Harem:30! (Naruto/Sakura/Orihime/(+1) )

Naruto Big Harem: 25

Naru/Saku/Orihime: 13 (...I was going for this one :(...)

so I will try to upload a chapter this weekend

sorry


End file.
